


What am I Doing Here ?

by MozartKing



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21713020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MozartKing/pseuds/MozartKing
Summary: What was going on in the young liquidators and the general's head when cleaning the graphite off the roof?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	What am I Doing Here ?

LIQUIDATOR’S POV

What the fuck am I doing here? Why the fuck am I here in this hell, where no one can hear me if I land in this hard acid that they call graphite? When I first signed up to be a damn soldier for my country, I thought I would fight a war, not a plague or disease that was going to be science’s fault at work. I stood, waiting at the door at the top of that very roof I would have to clean and rinse, but how the hell can certain men such as myself clean and get rid of a virus such as this that can go through your skin and melt you whole? They say we only have a few minutes to seconds, counting down like it will be a war that we have to run from and not get bloody shot from. My god, HELP ME.

We all hear the damn alarm. I see my breath going in and out of the fucking mask, like I had just run from a shelling or fucking marathan and need to rest from it all. I see the graphite everywhere, like a beacon of fire, that even my skull and head are telling to not touch it, or it might boil my hands like a frog in the pot. I helped a man lift whole of it with half a shovel, and all I see is he wants to be free, and be on that bus that the citizens had fled to. We carry the rock and watch it tumble onto the very ground, which makes the scene look more like a bloody corpse that boils and melts folks with it, if they were to fall.

We hear the alarm, which makes me freeze but makes my heart pound from not realizing I haven’t moved just yet. I move, but, as I move my stroke, I felt something catch onto my foot. A fucking bloody pipe or grahpite piece making my boot fall and hold me down. GOD HELP ME! I wanted to call, but only feel the graphite burn something on me. I grab the shovel and quickly loosen the grip, knowing they would leave me out here on the top of the fucking roof.  
I run in, but all I see is a man looking at my face. I feel a certain sting, but there is no fire? I look down, with eyes wide, I see, a rip in my boot. MY GOD HELP ME!

“Soldier, you are done!” said a very toned man to me, I look at him, then at my already dead foot. What will happen to me? I question, but, will I burn or die in a few years? What the fuck will happen to me? Will I choke on blood and possibly my own sweat? GOD, HELP ME!

TARAKANOV’S POV

I look at these men in arms, but, all I see is boys that will die before me, possibly, I do not hope. GOD, HELP THESE YOUNG MEN! I wanted to scream, but that would show weakness, and weakness does not need to be sent down now.  
I had to come up to them and show my gratitude, but wanted to just whisper, “welcome, and God help and hope you live longer than I ever will” the men will die before me, no question is asked for. We must all be brave for most, who dare not to do what we do, we must just wait and see what will happen to all of us, especially. I am waiting to see how I will die. Will I be remembered? Will, these fine young men be remembered for not just their bravery, but their sacrifice? Will I get buried in the grave with them, or will we be silenced? That is the question, but my one, and only question is this, before I shake their hands.

“What are we doing here, in this very HELL?” that is the question.


End file.
